


Meet me at the Come and Go

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:38:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time they use the Room of Requirement, he and Chiaki. After six years in that school, the need of a place where to share some moments together - <i>alone</i> - had become strictly necessary. That’s the reason why Eichi moves so confidently, while he walks past the wall three times and thinks, eyes closed and lips tense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me at the Come and Go

**Author's Note:**

> And this is me, failing at writing smut because I can't.   
> I hope you'll like it anyway. www
> 
> For any complaint please refer to [mofumanju](https://twitter.com/mofumanju) www

_“Meet me at the Come and Go”_ says the note, written elegantly on a piece of scroll. Eichi smiles, slender and pale fingers gently tapping his lips - he feels the excitement lingering through his body, while his slim figure bolts like a shadow through the hallways of the castle. He goes up stairs, wrapped up on his scarf that shines of green and silver and hides his mischievous smile. Seven floors and he’s almost out of breath, but he must concentrate, because the need is haunting him since days, weeks, and - God - he really hopes everything goes well.  
He stops before the big, empty wall opposite the horrible tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, which looks at him with some sort of judgement in his eyes. Eichi waves his hand, a perfect smile cutting his face in two.   
“Please keep teaching the trolls how to dance,” he whispers, and he would add “and mind your own business,” if he had enough breath to waste. Barnabas seems to understand, anyway, and Eichi can focus again on the big wall before his eyes.   
It’s not the first time they use the Room of Requirement, he and Chiaki. After six years in that school, the need of a place where to share some moments together - _alone_ \- had become strictly necessary. That’s the reason why Eichi moves so confidently, while he walks past the wall three times and thinks, eyes closed and lips tense.  
 _Give me a place for me and Chiaki alone._  
And the thought just does the trick like every time, the outline of a door shaping on the wall and welcoming Eichi like a dear, old friend.   
Well, he is after all.  
He hopes Chiaki comes soon.

It’s the sweet sound of Chiaki’s feet on the floor that catches Eichi’s attention. He lifts his head and looks at the doors opening again, the Gryffindor hidden behind his golden and red scarf up to the nose.   
“It’s freaking cold outside, are you sure you’ll be fine?” Chiaki asks when they eyes meet. Eichi shakes his head, his hands reaching out Chiaki’s scarf and taking it off. He likes his scent, the smell of bath foam and just a hint of sweat that makes his head spin a bit.   
He missed him so much.  
“Don’t worry about me.” His voice is soft, hot, and makes his personal hero shiver under his touch; it’s so good, feeling Chiaki’s body against his own, because it feels like he is finally getting back to life - because it’s strange and fascinating, how Eichi feels complete only when they are together. And it’s not easy, finding a moment to be together when they belong to two different Houses. But it’s okay now, it’s okay because Eichi can cup Chiaki’s face between his hands and brush his lips, taste them, suck his lower lip like it was a candy.   
He’s addicted, but he will never admit it to Chiaki - it would boost his self esteem a bit too much. He’d deserve it, though. Their lips part for a moment, a soft, wet sound that echoes in the room. Chiaki smiles, pure as a child, the thin arrogance of the heroes that only the House of Gryffindor can crank out lingering on his face. “I know you missed me!”  
“I won’t give you the pleasure to hear something like that coming out of my mouth,” but the smile that blooms on his lips betrays him, he knows that.  
He knows that Chiaki _knows_.   
“But you did,” and that’s enough words, they both decide, because Chiaki’s hands are untying Eichi’s cloak, and it’s a matter of minutes before their shirts are unbottoned, and their hands are touching skin and hair, craving for a deeper contact.   
When he entered Hogwarts, six years ago, he would have never thought he would tag along with a Gryffindor, and especially with Chiaki. The first years were the worst one, with everyone blaming Eichi for the supremacy the House of Slytherin held - the true colours of the people who called themselves his friends showed when he collapsed and was forced in bed for months, the only one visiting him being Wataru (his beloved Wataru, the only one in that house that deserves some attention) and Keito (and Eichi still doesn’t know how much he owns him, really). And then, there was Chiaki. A Gryffindor that looked like he didn’t despise him, a Gryffindor who Eichi hadn’t even noticed before that moment, and yet.   
And yet he stayed. Eichi still remembers the days they’ve spent together, with Chiaki bringing him sweets from Hogsmeade on Christmas, covering him with love and attention - “I’m the hero of Justice, you know. It’s only normal that I want to take care of the people I love!”  
It slipped of his tongue so smoothly that Eichi didn’t take him seriously. But after that, kissing was just a natural consequence.   
And now that they are older, now that they are wiser, Eichi knows that Chiaki was the tile he missed his whole life, that single, little piece that completes the puzzle of his own existence. Chiaki is the air he wants to breathe when he feels lifeless, Chiaki is everything he has longed for until now. And he’s eager, Eichi, he’s still the egoist he was when he was a child, and that’s why he feels so thirsty: because every time they meet there, protected by those four walls, Eichi desires _more_.  
He can’t help. He tried. He just can’t.  
Chiaki asks to enter his mouth, the tip of his tongue brushing over his lips and drawing them again. The whisper he lets escape must be the authorization he needed, apparently, because Chiaki’s fingers tighten over his hair, pulls a bit so that Eichi’s face bends a bit, and the kiss deepens.   
Eichi loves it. Eichi loves him.  
Chiaki has a strange effect on him, because his body weakens in a nice, soothing way, when the Gryffindor slips a hand under his shirt and brushes his stomach, gentle and caring; at the same time, Eichi sees Chiaki as the magic pill to swallow to become stronger.  
And it’s dangerous. And amazing.   
He loves him. The slight scent of sweat hitting his nose when he kisses Chiaki’s shoulder, just where the flesh is softer, makes his heart racing like a beast, makes him want more. Eichi kisses it, while his hands run over Chiaki’s chest - while Chiaki bends his legs just that much he needs to brings his hands under Eichi’s knees, and lifts his.   
“Hold on to me,” he says, and his voice is so hoarse that Eichi feels his stomach twist while he obeys.   
He tracks the way from Chiaki’s left eye to his neck with small kisses; he wishes he could leave a mark on it, but that would probably mean being discovered, and who knows for how long Keito would scold them.  
Not that he would mind. But he’s the Slytherin’s prefect after all, and as much as his position gives him the power he needs to keep their relationship secret, he is not willing to risk Chiaki’s expulsion just because he’s a spoiled child. He’s grown, after all. He can wait for summer to come, and then no part of Chiaki’s body will be spared.   
For now, he must endure.  
His back meets the cold wall, but he doesn’t mind at all. Chiaki’s body is hot, pressed against his own while he kisses him again - and he tastes so good, so sweet, that Eichi doesn’t want to let him go.   
He wishes they had more time, more space to be together - he wished there wasn’t that rivalry between Gryffindors and Slytherins that makes it difficult just to chitchat in the hallways without people of his own House telling him he shouldn’t befriend an enemy. As if he would care, anyway.   
“Eichi-” Chiaki whispers on his lips, and his voice sounds like a plea, more than an attempt to get his attention. Eichi smiles, kissing him softly and brushing his cheek with the same devotion he would reserve to a God. He knows Chiaki is at his limit, because well, it’s the same for him.   
“Yes, yes,” he says only, hand brushing down his neck, before gripping to his shoulder; he can feel Chiaki’s arousal pushing against his own, and his breath dies in his throat just for a moment. Chiaki is his most precious person inside that school, outside it, he just want to hold him, eat him, breath him.  
He wants his whole, just for himself.   
They don’t have too much time, before the Astronomy lesson they have to attend together starts - it’s almost nine, after all, and if they won’t show up at the tower in half an hour, there will be problems. And that’s why Eichi pushes Chiaki back just a bit, just to have room enough to put again his feet on the ground.   
“Now, now,” and it’s weak, his voice, weak with anticipation, weak with pleasure. On the other side, Chiaki doesn’t speak - he just moves, guided by pure instinct, his hands running over the crotch of Eichi’s trousers and palming it. Eichi leans his head against the wall, and he is hardly breathing, because his heart has started to beat so fast that he might actually die there.  
And he would be happy to.   
“Are you-”  
“I’m fine, please don’t stop,” and he speaks so fast that he should feel ashamed by his own weakness but he doesn’t care. Chiaki is there, Chiaki is before him and kisses his face, his neck, while his hands sink inside Eichi’s trousers and free hot flesh, hot desire.   
He wants more, and he can’t have it. He must endure.   
“You too,” and Eichi’s voice is broken, words whispered between soft moans, between shorts breath full of longing. He undoes Chiaki’s trousers, and it’s just a blink of the eye, before he sighs. He yearned it for so long, Chiaki’s warm, Chiaki’s hands around their arousal, Chiaki’s hot breath against his ear. He lets him do all the work, Eichi; he just holds tighter to his shoulders and lowers his sight; he loses himself in the slow movements of his lover’s hands, blessed by God himself. They both moan softly, because there is not enough air in their lungs - just what it takes to whisper a gentle “I love you” between Chiaki’s strokes.   
Chiaki holds his breath, bright red cheeks and a smile shyly blooming on his face. He feels so happy, right now, that Eichi could repeat those words over and over again - but he refrains, because he doesn’t want to spoil Chiaki, he doesn’t want his words to lose value.   
He loves him in every moment of his life; he doesn’t need to hear it any time they meet - because he knows.  
Chiaki knows, and that’s what makes him so special. He knows and doesn’t demand for more, he knows and he just takes whatever Eichi gives him - he accepts him for who he is, and that’s enough.  
Eichi’s grasp around Chiaki’s shoulders gets tighter, while he presses his lips on the Gryffindor’s neck and pushes a bit more against his hands. He can feel his legs weakening, shivers of pleasure running through his whole body. _Eichi Tenshouin, killed by a Gryffindor’s blessed hands_ , he can already read the title of the next _Daily Prophet_.  
“Take me away,” he murmurs on Chiaki’s ear, and the boy stops for a moment in response.  
“:.. I wish I could.”  
And it’d be so easy: they would just have to wait for the silent blessing of the night, take their broomsticks and fly away, somewhere no one could find them. And still, Chiaki is right - they can’t, and so they have to wait.   
Chiaki’s strokes become more frantic, almost desperate - and behind those strokes there’s too much meaning. Eichi still hopes that Chiaki is the hero that will save him from himself, or better, he’s sure Chiaki is. He just doesn’t know when it’ll happen.  
And then, Eichi comes, and his sight turns into a multitude of little, shining lights, his heartbeat so fast that he can hear it drumming in his ears. If he could, he would stay in that limbo made of pleasure forever.   
He cups Chiaki’s face on his hands for the umpteenth time, eyes still closed, and brushes his lips as they were something so fragile that they shouldn’t be touched. They don’t have all the time of the world; the few moments they share, he wants to impress them well in his mind. The soft moan that follows Chiaki’s orgams is so sweet, against his tongue: he swallows it as if it was a candy, and his warm spreads over his stomach, making him feel well, protected. Safe.  
“I’m fine,” he murmurs again, his teeth brushing over Chiaki’s lower lip. It’s their last kiss before who knows how much time, but it’s okay, he repeats himself.  
He can endure.


End file.
